Clinical studies with the interferon inducer poly ICLC have been expanded. Clear beneficial effects have been seen in some diseases, specifically juvenile laryngopapilloma, multiple myeloma, and demyelinating neurological diseases. Toxicities are severe in very ill children with far advanced leukemia, consisting of fever, chills, hypotens myalgia; and modest in patients with a high performance index, consisting of a lesser degree of fever and myalgia.